In the related art, a successive approximation register analog-to-digital converter (SAR-ADC) of one type stores a residual voltage of a capacitance DA converter (CDAC), and performs noise shaping adding the stored residual voltage to the output of the CDAC in a next conversion cycle, so as to broaden an AD conversion frequency range. High-order noise shaping is necessary to broaden the AD conversion frequency range through the noise shaping, and a configuration that enables such a high-order noise shaping with high accuracy is desired.